


The way you make me feel

by Niize



Series: Tsukkiyama Week 2016 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And a little bit of, Boys Kissing, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealous Tsukishima Kei, Jealousy, M/M, Oblivious, Oblivious Yamaguchi Tadashi, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Tsukishima Kei, Smut, kind of :p
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 19:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7401055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niize/pseuds/Niize
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kei likes his brother except when he gets too close to his boyfriend.<br/>(because I loooooove jealous! and possessive! Tsukki)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The way you make me feel

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 of Tsukkiyama Week : I wasn't inspired by the prompts so I wrote something different.  
> Not Beta'd (sorry again, all mistakes are mine)  
> In this work I imply that Akiteru is in love with Yamaguchi but honestly I'm not even sure myself. Is it Kei's imagination? Does Akiteru just like to annoy his little brother? It's up to you ! (tell me what's your opinion!)  
> Also I'm not really sure about this fic, I like the story but I think I could have done better, but I didn't want to miss the "deadline" for the Tsukkiyama Week so I (kind of) rushed it ... (and it's past midnight already lol)  
> I would really appreciate a feedback on this one ! (not to harsh though, I'm sensitive :p)  
> Enjoy~

Kei liked his brother, he really liked him. He was supportive, kind, caring, sometimes annoying but that was the 'big brother's role' after all.

However, he was starting to cast doubt on this statement as he watched _his_ big brother being a little too friendly with _his_ boyfriend.

 

“Stop sulking in a corner Kei!” Akiteru exclaimed.

“I'm not sulking, I just don't understand why he has to sit on your lap!” He looked at Yamaguchi who didn't seem to mind.

“Because he's cute!” Akiteru answered, kissing the brunet's head.

He watched as Kei's veins popped out of his temples. Akiteru knew he shouldn't do this, he knew that Kei got jealous easily when Yamaguchi was involved but he was so happy to have a second little brother again. Yamaguchi visited them regularly when he and Kei were little and Akiteru was always happy to play with them, he loved children after all, and Yamaguchi was super cute. But since they started dating, Kei had become more possessive and refused to let Akiteru near his boyfriend because, according to him, he was too 'tactile'. So Akiteru took advantage of his impromptu visit to 'play' with Yamaguchi again, to the great displeasure of his little brother.

“I know he's cute! But you don't have to treat him like a child.” Kei said bitterly.

Akiteru smiled. _Too easy_

“Tsukki, it's okay, I don't mind,” Yamaguchi tried to reassure him, “plus Akiteru-san don't mean any harm, right?” He looked up at Akiteru with sparkly eyes.

_An angel_

“Why don't you become my little brother in Kei's place? And call me Onii-chan!”Akiteru cried, hugging Yamaguchi tightly.

“Oi! Cut it out now!” Kei was trying to keep his cool in front of Yamaguchi but it was becoming harder with each intervention of his brother.

Akiteru decided to ignore his little brother and continued his little game.

“Say Yamaguchi-kun, do you have freckles anywhere else other than on your face?”

“I'm not sure, I was bullied because of them so I don't really look at them anymore,” Yamaguchi said sadly.

“I see, but I find them really cute!”

“Thank you Onii-chan!” Yamaguchi smiled.

“Yamaguchi!” The Tsukishima brothers screamed together.

“Please marry me!” Akiteru cried again.

“Shut up pervert!”

Kei lost it, he grabbed Yamaguchi by the arm and headed for his room.

 

As soon as the door was locked he began to attack Yamaguchi's lips.

“Wait …Tsukki,” the brunet tried to slow him down, “what th-”

“Shut up Yamaguchi!” He ordered.

 _Shit shit shit!_ Kei cursed internally.

 _Yamaguchi doesn't realize how much Akiteru is like_ him _. Behind his big brother attitude he's a real wolf and Yamaguchi is his prey. But of course pure and innocent Yamaguchi wouldn't know that._

“Tadashi … Tadashi …,” he murmured again and again, trailing kisses along his lover's neck, living hickeys here and there.

“Tsukki … ah … please …” Yamaguchi breathed. Kei's kisses were always making him crazy, they burnt his skin, pierced through his heart, left him breathless.

“Call me Kei, sunshine.”

He tried to unbuckle Yamaguchi's belt but was stopped by the latter.

“Wait Tsukki,” he looked at his lover in the eyes and insisted, “please”.

“What?” He sounded vexed.

“We have to talk. And stop groping my ass!”

“What are we? And old married couple?” He mocked. “Plus your ass is mine, your entire being is mine.”

“That's what I'm talking about! Your possessiveness!”

“I'm not possessive!” He argued.

“Yeah right, like you didn't went berserk when Akiteru-san hugged me.”

“Because it was more than a hug for him!” He was furious. “Don't you understand? We're the same he and I!”

“What do you mean?”

Kei gritted his teeth, his angel was so … gullible. It made him even more angry.

“He likes you!” He exploded. “He likes you, like I like you!”

God he was so pathetic, being angry at his own brother _and_ his boyfriend at the same time.

“Kei”, Yamaguchi said softly, “even if he likes me, I won't leave you, because I love you.” He caressed Kei's cheek softly. “You know that right?”

“Yes, I'm sorry,” he sounded like a sad puppy which made Yamaguchi smile.

“It's okay,” he said, brushing his lips against Kei's before being pulled back into a kiss from the latter.

Yamaguchi threw his arms around his boyfriend's neck as he lost himself in the kiss. A hot, wet kiss that sent shivers through his body, making his knees weak and his heart flutter.

“Say that you're mine,” Kei whispered, his voice low.

“I'm yours”, he moaned desperately. “Kei, I'm yours.”

“Fuck!” Kei cursed, this was too much.

Kei captured the brunet's bottom lip between his and sucked on it before licking it, he then thrust his tongue inside Yamaguchi's mouth and twined around his. It was hot and moist and Kei savored it as much as he could. He groped Yamaguchi's ass, making the latter whimper and rub his erection against Kei's pants.

“Please, Kei … I ca- … ah … I can't …”

“Look at you sunshine,” Kei purred. “I'm the only one who can make you feel like this, all flustered and needy. You're mine right?” It wasn't even a question. “I'll never let you go, I'll lock you up before you can leave me, I'll chain you to the bed and make love to you all day, keep you for myself.”

“Yes!” Yamaguchi moaned, “oh god Kei, please …”

“I love you,” Kei said, his voice sounding more like a grunt.

“I love you too,” Yamaguchi answered desperately. “Now,” he continued, rubbing his erection against his boyfriend's, “why don't you show me what you envisaged for our future in bed, huh?”

“As you wish,” Kei answered with a smile.

 


End file.
